


Flash-fic - “Bailar”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/162529946363/flash-fic-bailar





	Flash-fic - “Bailar”

Si alguien le preguntaba a Crash Falso si había algo que a él le gustara hacer diría con facilidad ‘bailar’; bailar es algo que él recuerda hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y es algo que le hace sentir una alegría que él no puede describir, solo mostrar. En ocasiones él era ignorado y en otras algunos lo encontraban molesto, y más cuando él aparecía aleatoriamente en su lugar (no lo hacía a propósito) pero él no les permite hacerlo sentí r mal, el simplemente sigue bailando y bailando alegremente.

La primera vez que bailo en frente de ellos Coco Malvado comenzó a reírse demasiado y Crash Malvado escupió todo su té mientras Cortex Bueno aplaudió y siguió sonriendo como siempre.

“¡Ajajaja! ¡Eres tan bobo!” ella dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras acababa de grabarlo con su celular. Pronto el científico dijo que le gustaría verlo bailar otra vez y Crash Malvado le dio pulgar arriba, limpiándose a sí mismo y preparando otro té.

“Apuesto a que Nina amaría verte bailar cuando ella llegue al laboratorio!” Cortex Bueno dijo con una sonrisa, Y no se equivocó, tan pronto como Nina Buena vino a visitarlos ella quiso verlo bailar una y otra vez.

Después de eso a veces él bailaba con ellos e incluso el científico serio, Brio Bueno, le mostro unos movimientos diciendo que era interesante verlo moverse así. Otro científico, uno con un cohete en su cabeza, no le hablaba mucho pero era muy amigable con él y seguido le decía que él deseaba no ser alérgico a los bandicoots. Escuchar eso de ellos era bastante bueno así que seguido bailaba con ellos como si fuera la única vez que iba poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo Coco Malvada nunca dejaba de carcajearse mientras lo grababa y Crash Malvado seguía tirando su té involuntariamente, pero igual de todas formas era genial que alguien disfrutara verlo bailar sin importar que.


End file.
